


As Each Day Passes, I Swear I Love You More

by longlivefelicitythequeen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lian Yu, Marriage & Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlivefelicitythequeen/pseuds/longlivefelicitythequeen
Summary: Oliver and Felicity find themselves on Lian Yu, and for almost two years they survive together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic before season 4 ended and posted it to my tumblr. I never posted it here for some odd reason, but because everyone is speculating about Lian Yu playing a role at the end of this season, I figured I would post it now. I changed a few things so it fits within season 5, so this version will be a bit different from the other one. 
> 
> THIS IS NOT A SPECULATION FIC because I'm not stupid. This fic takes place over the span of two years, and there is no way anything like this would happen on Arrow. You'll see why. But if I had to place this fic, I guess I would say season 5 finale-ish. Anyways, please enjoy! Feedback is lovely and slowly chips away at my self-esteem issues :)))

**Month 1, Day 1**

They don’t know how they get there, but they both jolt awake with a start, Oliver immediately evaluating their surroundings. Tall trees surround them and there is a familiarity to it all that surprises Felicity.

There is a twig digging into her side, but she ignores it as it suddenly hits her. She wonders how she didn’t notice it sooner. Felicity thinks back to a time with a grenade and a scene straight out of Tarzan and just like that everything clicks.

They are on Lian Yu.

She can tell Oliver is afraid by the way his fingers rub together and his shoulders tense at the smallest of noises. Their eyes lock and a conversation passes silently between them.

We’re trapped here. _But why?_

I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise. _I know you won’t._

Are you okay? _Are you?_

Their awkwardness and animosity at no longer being together fades away. The only thing that matters is that they survive and to do that, they need to stand together. United.

**

**Month 1, Day 4**

They sit on the beach together, watching the murky waves hit the shore. Oliver was reluctant at first. He didn’t like the idea of them being so exposed, but Felicity was sick of staring at green trees.

It’s not like Slade could escape again…

Felicity stands quickly and looks down at Oliver. His expression is wary and fearful as he scans his eyes over her body in assessment. It is clear he fears she is harmed or heard something. She kicks herself for not being more careful, especially with Oliver so on edge.

“I think I know a way off the island.”

Oliver raises his eyebrow, urging her to continue.

“An Argus agent comes to give Slade food everyday, right? If we go to the underground prison and wait, someone will come eventually and save us.”

Oliver deflates immediately. “Felicity, that won’t work. After Malcolm released Slade the first time, Argus moved him to an undisclosed location as a precaution. Besides, Argus isn’t running all that efficiently since Waller’s death. I doubt a worker would even come.”

She collapses next to him in defeat. She was sure she found a way and now feels disappointed for getting both their hopes up.

Oliver clears his throat, “Listen, I know things have been...off between us since we broke up.” He still stumbles over the words “broke up” but they both ignore it. “And I know you would rather be here with someone else...I guess I just want to apologize. For everything.”

Her eyes soften and she lightly touches his arm. “Hey, I would not want to be here with anyone else but you. No, we aren’t together, but that doesn’t mean I hate you. Quite the opposite actually.” Oliver’s breath hitches and she knows she is probably being too honest right now, but being stranded on a deserted island seems like as good a time as any to talk. “And if I die here, or we both die here, I am going to be beyond grateful that I spent my last few moments with the man I love.”

His hand lifts to cover hers on his arm and he shakes his head. “Sometimes I wish I can go back. I would never walk into your office. I would never almost bleed out in your car. You would be safe and away from all of this.” He looks away from her. “Away from me.”

She grabs his chin somewhat forcefully and turns his head so he looks into her eyes. She is crying, she knows she is. She can feel the hot tears as they fall against her cheeks. “Don’t you ever say something like that to me again, okay? Despite everything, you’ve made my life exciting and full of love. I never had that before, and you...you just did it so easily. You made me feel whole. So don’t ever say something like that again because just thinking about not knowing you makes me cry.”

He smiles and wipes the tears off her face with his thumb. “You didn’t let me finish. Whenever I wished to go back, I thought of you. Us. All that we have been through together. Even though we aren’t together anymore, I'm still a better man for knowing you.”

She nods and sighs before pushing herself closer to him. Maybe being on the island would do them some good.

>>>=====> <=====<<<

After a week passes with no signs of rescue, they both try to come to terms with the situation, but adjusting to the lifestyle is a serious challenge.

Eventually, they fall into a rhythm.

Oliver hunts and Felicity collects berries and plants he promises aren’t poisonous. They use water from a river nearby, using a trick Yao Fei taught Oliver on how to make the water suitable for drinking. They sleep in his old hideout, the abandoned plane at least providing them with cots to sleep on and shelter from rain.

They take turns bathing in the ocean, the salt water leaving a slight stickiness to their skin. Oliver insists they can bathe in the river, but there is something about washing their bodies in the water they drink that freaks Felicity out.

They live as well as they can on that island, but Felicity can tell Oliver is waiting for another human to make their presence known. It seems suspicious that Adrian Chase would drop them on Lian Yu without following up.

Felicity has a sinking feeling he is right, and that scares her.  

**

**Month 1: Day 27**

They build a fire one night, and Felicity can no longer resist the urge to stay quiet. They’ve been on the island for almost a month. In this moment it’s just them and their time on the island is indefinite. She feels the need to continue their conversation from the beach on their first day. This is something she needs to do now that she knows they may not make it out alive.

Felicity sits next to Oliver on the ground where he pokes the roaring fire with a stick. His eyes look haunted, they have ever since the realization of where they are dawned on him. He glances at her and gives her a small smile of reassurance, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

She turns to him and her eyes shine with unshed tears. Oliver notices this and angles his body towards hers before hesitantly resting a hand on her shoulder. He looks at her in a way that sends a chill down her spine.

“Felicity?”

“You broke my heart.” She takes a deep breath and ignores Oliver’s pained gaze. “You have a child, and you planned to marry me without telling me about him. I felt hurt and betrayed, Oliver. How could you do that to me? To us?”

Oliver hangs his head in shame. “Felicity,” he says with force. “I’m so sorry for what I did to you. I was a coward. I was afraid it would be a deal breaker for you, that you wouldn’t want to be with a man who has a child with another woman. It's no excuse, and I _know_ you wouldn’t do that, but at the time I just-,” he trails off. “I lost you anyway, so it doesn’t matter. But I am sorry, Felicity, and if I could go back I would do it differently.”

He avoids her gaze, ashamed at himself for what he did to her. She is the only person he can completely trust, and he ruined it.

Felicity hiccups quietly as the tears spill over. She is so tired of the disconnect between them and having to pretend she can live her life without him by her side. It's time to let go of the pain.

"I forgive you," she whispers.

He doesn't respond, just closes his eyes as her words wash over him. It is a gift he does not deserve. 

“Oliver?” He turns to her then, his eyes growing in concern at her tears, knowing he can’t give her the comfort he has in the past. “I’ve said before that it would be okay if I die because I’m with you. That’s still true...but now I’m starting to wonder... Are we really going to die here?”

Her stomach drops when he doesn't move or say a word. The silence scares her and the realization that they may actually die rolls over her in panicky waves.

Oliver shifts beside her, and she feels his hand softly touching hers. Without a second thought she entwines her fingers with his and scoots closer towards him, accepting the comfort. She rests her head on his broad shoulder and takes a deep breath. This could be the end, but they have this moment and Felicity will be damned if she wastes it.

She brushes her lips over his shoulder. “I love you, Oliver. I need to say it in case something happens and we don’t make it or one of us-”

He cuts her off with a kiss to her lips, lifting her off his shoulder and angling her head towards his. His left hand brushes the tears off her face while his right squeezes hers. The kiss is bruising and hard, filled with equal amounts of love and dread. It feels like both a hello and a goodbye and it tears their hearts apart.

He pulls away and they linger together, their breaths mingling like so many other kisses they shared in the past.  

Oliver opens his eyes and kisses her on her forehead before letting her head fall back against his shoulder.

A crackle from the fire makes him tense, the sudden noise putting him on alert. He knows this island; knows he can survive here with her. But every time there is a noise or a howl in the night, Oliver’s demons take over his mind, transporting him back to a place of torture and anguish. He can survive the island, but he isn’t sure he can survive the war in his mind.

Felicity sees this, of course. She is perceptive in general, but when it comes to him, it’s like they are linked; connected by some unknown force. And maybe they are. Oliver has seen enough to know that it wouldn’t completely be out of the realm of possibility. He likes the idea of it; an invisible tie between the two of them.  

"Hey, Felicity?"

She looks up at him curiously from where her head is against his shoulder and he looks into the dark woods before whispering, "I'm glad you're here with me."

She understands what he means, and with a small smile, Felicity leans in to capture his lips with hers. The island gives him unbearable pain. It forces him to relive his demons but she is the light by his side that will fight off the darkness. And God, is he thankful for it.  

>>>=====> <=====<<<

They make love that night under the open sky, the moon and stars encasing them in a mystical light.

The importance of the moment is not hindered by the dire circumstances they are under. They do this for themselves; for no other reason besides pure love.

Clothes long forgotten, he takes his time with her, wanting to make their reunion a special memory they will treasure forever. But of course it will be treasured no matter what because it’s _them_. Oliver and Felicity, together again at last.

They refuse to rush, taking hours to relearn each other’s bodies with their hands and lips. Her tongue traces over his scars, some new and some old, and he releases a shuddering breath. She’s done this countless times before, but it’s different this time. They are in the place where Oliver was first tortured and scarred. Her tongue and lips soothe the physical evidence of the torture he endured here, and it balms his wounds like he never thought possible.

He turns her so she lay beneath him and just stares at her, pausing for a moment as he takes in the sight before him. Her body shines with sweat and a blush gives her chest a pinkish hue. Her hair rests wildly around her, the blonde waves reflecting off the moonlight. She is beautiful. Incandescent.

Oliver looks her over one more time and she lets him, her own eyes drinking him in.

And at last, when they can no longer ignore their growing need, Oliver parts Felicity’s soft legs and they both tremble as finally they unite together as one.

Time seems to slow when Oliver rocks into her. Felicity’s body reacts to him like it always does, her walls clenching around him and her moans of pleasure slipping from her lips. Oliver kisses up her neck and captures her lips with his without restraint or fear of consequence. They never thought they would feel each other like this again, wrapped around each other so warmly. They reach their release quickly, the hours of touching and adoration having put them on edge.

With their lips open and hot against each other and their hips meeting in unison, they succumb to the pleasure.

In the moment of bliss and white spotted vision, and despite being on an island that only reminds Oliver of pain, one word replays in his mind.

_Home._

_**_

**Month 2, Day 5**

Dread fills their hearts as the days go on with no rescue, but they make the most of it. They have each other, and it gives them time to work on their relationship. Felicity makes a joke one night that it is the best couples therapy she could imagine.

Oliver laughs at the remark but there is a truth to her words. They learn things about each other they never knew before. They whisper secrets into each other’s skin at night and act unrestrained during the day. They become one entity, their bond unbreakable.

**

**Month 2, Day 29**

It is on the 29th day of the second month when Oliver approaches Felicity as she collects kindling and gets down on one knee. He reveals a ring he made out of wood, a marbled pebble sitting on the top.

It is on the 29th day of the second month when Felicity says yes, and he slides the ring on her finger.

**

**Month 3, Day 15**

It takes three months for them to start fighting. It’s hard being on an island with only one other person to talk to. They love each other and welcome the other’s company, but it also wears on them.

One instance began as they sat on the beach and played tic-tac-toe in the warm sand.

They got mad at each other for no reason besides that they could. They were bored and tired, so they fought. Words were exchanged and regretted, resulting in Oliver storming off.

He was sharpening his knife with a rock when she found him. He barely acknowledged her as she approached but looked at her questioningly when she wordlessly grabbed his hand. She motioned with her head and pulled him back towards the beach.

When they got there, Oliver immediately pulled her into his arms and kissed her, whispering words of apology over her skin.

In the sand were the words “I’m sorry” written in Felicity’s script.

>>>=====> <=====<<<

It isn’t always so aggressive, however, nor is it always their fault.

Sometimes they get irritated at the smallest things, like the constant sound of birds chirping or the fact that once night hits they can’t see anything besides the fire and the moon.

It’s so different from their life before. Felicity lived off of technology and Oliver no doubt appreciated the ability to turn a light on at night. But like everything else, they adjust. They soon welcome the sound of the noisy birds, whistling tunes with them. They appreciate the darkness at night, concealing them from harm.

**

**Month 5, Day 3**

They are tired of waiting. So, so tired of waiting.

They no longer speak of a rescue, deciding to be realistic. The hope of possibly getting to go home and then the inevitable disappointment is a cycle that begins to wear on them.

So they forget about it. Push it out of their minds and just live.

**

**Month 5, Day 22**

They marry each other in a personal and spiritual sense. They do not need an officiant nor a legal document to ensure their love for each other.

Felicity uses the reflection of her dead phone to stain her lips red with berry juice and pull her hair up in a braided bun with her only hair tie. She wears her normal clothes, a light jacket, a t-shirt, and leggings. She wishes she had the fairytale talent to fashion a dress out of leaves and twigs. She collects flowers and holds them in her hands as she walks out from behind a dense group of trees and sees Oliver waiting for her a few feet away.

He stands there smiling and as she walks down the imaginary aisle, they are no longer on the island. They are in a grand hall with an orchestra playing. Her arm is linked with her father’s as they walk, her mother crying softly on her other side.

Diggle stands proudly beside Oliver and both Roy and Barry follow suit. Sara, Caitlin, and Thea stand opposite them, and Felicity feels a pang in her heart at Tommy and Laurel’s absence.

She approaches Oliver and together they hold hands, saying the vows that sound so similar to the ones said during their ploy to catch Cupid. They exchange wooden bands, sliding the rings in place. She imagines their friends and family gushing at their love, honored to watch their union.

And as they kiss, they may as well be in a grand hall surrounded by their loved ones, because so much happiness and love surrounds them in the fresh, woodsy air.

She swears she hears them cheering. Their loved ones crooning and clapping when Oliver dips her back, his lips never leaving hers.

But perhaps it is just the birds singing a melody of love above their heads.

**

**Month 7, Day 3**

They are on the island for a little over six months when they come for them.

They sleep soundly wrapped around each other, having pushed the two cots together. A gunshot jolts them out of slumber, and immediately Oliver stiffens beside her. His jaw tenses and he is out of bed before she can say a word.

He throws on his clothes and he motions for Felicity to do the same.

Being stuck on the island with only one set of clothes meant Felicity washed them almost daily. She found sprigs of mint and with Oliver’s help, they pulverized it into a paste. They used it to freshen their clothes and brush their teeth. At the time she was proud of herself for it, the smell of cleanliness acting as a type of comfort for them.

But now the minty smell surrounds them and Felicity thinks she might throw up. Oliver doesn’t look any better, his face stoic and pale as he dresses quickly and quietly.

Another gunshot goes off and this time it’s much closer. Tears silently spill over Felicity’s cheeks. They managed to live the past few months in relative bliss, and now it will be taken from them, throwing their newfound happiness carelessly into the night.

He turns to her suddenly. “Felicity...” Oliver rasps, his eyes shining.

“No,” She says forcefully, but it sounds more like a guttural cry. “No goodbyes. We can win this, Oliver. Together.”

He shakes his head, admiring her beauty for what may be the last time. Her hair cascades over the shoulders he rubs when carrying wood for fires strains her back. Her glasses sit on top of the nose he pecks when she softly snores beside him. Her jacket wrinkles tightly in the hands he squeezes when they make love. Her dark leggings fit snugly around the legs that wrap around his waist. Her eyes shine with a love he finally thinks he deserves.

He sees all of this and more. He wants to stop time so he can tell her all about it. How her little quirks make his heart swell. How just thinking about her, the fact that she exists here with him, causes a fluttering of butterflies in his stomach.

He has no time to say any of it though, so he ignores her request and sums it up in a sentence. It’s such an easy string of words to say, he has no idea why he had such a hard time saying it in the past.

“I love you.”

>>>=====> <=====<<<

They are weak and covered in blood, their bodies close together on the ground. They killed them. All of them, and it is something that sits heavily in the silence between them.

They discover from one of them that an unknown man hired a group of people to kidnap and dispose of them on Lian Yu. They were left there to die, but the mystery man instructed that they be killed if they were still alive after six months.

Felicity’s thoughts swirl at the possibilities. Did Prometheus put them here? Did Slade escape? Did Malcolm officially turn his back on them? It could be anyone, really, and Felicity ponders at when they made so many enemies.

They survive, though, in the end. They manage to escape the rain of bullets over them and, in some kind of miracle, they gain the upper hand, killing all twenty of the men.

Felicity killed. She killed, and Oliver feels her internal suffering. He pushes himself closer to her, ignoring the twig digging into his shoulder and the men’s blood soaking their clothes. Oliver cradles her in his arms and they both shed hot tears in both agony and relief.

**

**Month 7, Day 28**

The memories of that night slowly release its grip on them. They are able to move past it and understand it is better they have blood on their hands than have their blood on someone else’s.

They made graves for each of the men whose lives they took. Felicity often tends to the flowers she planted there and Oliver uses his knife to make unnamed headstones.

They move on, but they never forget.

**

**Month 12, Day 4**

A year passes and every day they thank whoever will listen that they have lived for this long. Though both leaner, they have sustained well enough. They live so comfortably together that it almost completely erases their desires for the things they used to take for granted.

But Felicity still dreams of mint chip ice cream and Oliver, well, he dreams of licking it off her.

But today is a day of celebration, not one for longing. They officially survive one year on the island and they celebrate by slow dancing together underneath the stars.

**

**Month 14, Day 16**

Fourteen months in and the reality of their life comes crashing down on them.

Felicity is pregnant. She knew it when she hadn’t gotten her period in months. It is something she remembers easily on the island. It is hard not to when she has to shove her bra in her underwear to soak up the blood and wash it every few hours.

So when she doesn’t get it, she freaks out. She is nauseous and dealing with headaches almost daily. The symptoms are there, plain as day.

Her and Oliver discussed the fact that they have no condoms on the island, but the idea of pulling out and not wholly feeling each other’s love pained them. She had the birth control shot a week before they were kidnapped, so she was safe for the first six months. It could take years to conceive one it’s stopped.

So together they made the decision to let nature take over.

But now Felicity is realizing the weight of that choice.

They are sitting on the edge of the river, the water slowly moving. Oliver cleans his knife from the blood of a rabbit as Felicity watches anxiously.

“I’m pregnant.”

It is both startling and spectacular. He half-expected this time to come and he allows the moment to wash over him. So many thoughts race through his mind.

_We’re having a baby._

_How will we raise a child on this island?_

_They will be so loved._

_We’ll make the best of it. The three of us._

_Oh god. We made a baby._

He assures her with everything in him that they will make it through this. He loves her and already feels so much love for their unborn child. He kisses her with passion and Felicity begins to feel joy about the child growing inside her for the first time.

If anyone can do this, it’s them.

**

**Month 18, Day 3**

She is four months pregnant and there is a roundness to her stomach that was never there before. It solidifies that their baby is growing. And healthy, they pray.

They are sleeping on the cots, Felicity’s back pressed to his front with his hand over her small bump. There is a sudden movement and both Felicity and Oliver jerk awake, both becoming light sleepers during their time there.

“Felicity…” Oliver whispers in awe.

She nods quickly. “I know. Our baby. I know.”

Their hands entwine over her bare stomach, anxiously awaiting for the next kick.

It comes a moment later and Oliver pulls her tighter to him as they cry in solace, their baby happily kicking against its parents hands.

**

**Month 20,  Day 1**

“Now, sweetheart, the world you will be born into is not even a fraction of what the world has to offer,” Oliver whispers against Felicity’s stomach as she drifts to sleep. “Your mother and I hope you get the chance to see it someday.”

The baby kicks rapidly and Felicity groans as it hits her bladder. “Mommy also hopes you stop kicking my bladder so I can sleep,” she mumbles into her pillow.

His hands span over her stomach and he kisses her protruding belly button. “Please, sweetheart, give her a break. She’s taken such good care of you so far.”

They both have, actually. Oliver suggested she drink the island’s magical herbs often and every day she feels the difference it makes. She likes to refer to it as her prenatal vitamin, enjoying Oliver’s head shake of amusement every time she does.

There are moments when they feel dread. Oliver is tasked with delivering the baby, and with that comes a whole list of unwanted responsibilities. He needs to deliver their child safely and care for Felicity who will give birth with no pain relief. It scares him whenever he thinks about the possibility of something going wrong.

She tells him that if something did happen, his focus should be on saving the baby. The pain that rips through him at her words is like a pain he has never experienced before. He knows he cannot and will not live without her. No matter what.

She makes him promise her, and he feels terrible for lying.

**

**Month 21, Day 27**

In the end, he doesn’t break their promise, because on a beautiful day with the sun shining and the sound of waves in the distance, they are saved.

A helicopter touches down and they both weep when Diggle and Thea step out of it.

They look terrible, she is sure of it. Felicity pregnant, her blonde hair chopped unevenly at her shoulders. Oliver with his shaggy beard, although able to trim most of it with his knife, is still more than he prefers to sport.

But besides shocked glances at Felicity’s stomach, they make no mentions of their appearance. Instead, they embrace them, holding onto to them tightly.

>>>=====> <=====<<<        

The first thing they do is go to the hospital. They are dehydrated but not by much, according to the doctor who doesn’t even try to hide his surprise at such a feat.

The baby is happy and healthy. Oliver squeezes Felicity’s hand when they hear their daughter’s heartbeat for the first time.

Their _daughter_. They are having a girl. A beautiful, perfect little girl.

They go home, back to the loft that Oliver moved out of almost two years ago. They don’t let that hurt them, though. Instead they focus on baby-proofing the area and setting up a nursery. They will live there for now until they buy a home. They are both more than happy to never see the loft again. 

The team tells them it was Adrian, with the help of Malcolm Merlyn, who shipped them there. Team Arrow, Team Flash, and Sara’s legendary crew spent almost two years fighting an endless battle with Prometheus, but they finally won. They never get the answer to why they were put on Lian Yu, but they do hear about how he almost destroyed Star City multiple times. Only once Adrian was killed did Malcolm reveal their location to the team.

Then Thea drove a sword through his chest.

>>>=====> <=====<<<   

Their life progresses in the way any life should. They assimilate themselves back into society, returning to Team Arrow and their life before their kidnapping.

Felicity gives birth to a healthy baby girl, and Oliver decides life cannot get any better.

They get married shortly after, though more as a courtesy to their family and friends. As far as they are concerned, they are already married. But they sign the legal document anyway and have a ceremony. They move their wooden, handmade rings to their right hands and wear the silver metal rings on their left.

And as they kiss, they may as well be on the island by themselves, because the same amount of happiness and love surrounds them as their loved ones cheer.

Felicity swears she can hear the birds from the island. The musical creatures singing their praise when Oliver dips her back, his lips never leaving hers.

But perhaps it is just their daughter coo-ing a melody of love beside them.

**_The End._ **


End file.
